Diamonds and Pearls
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: A new Slytherin has come to Hogwarts, and in the grand scheme that is Draco's life, she doesn't seem to care about the mayhem and gossip that is floating chaotically around him. When insulted, she smiles, when scolded, she scoffs, when yelled at, she laughs. Life is just a game, and she's playing everyone the fool...and her father is loving every minute of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Diamonds and Pearls**

**Summary: A new Slytherin has come to Hogwarts, and in the grand scheme that is Draco's life, she doesn't seem to care about the mayhem and gossip that is floating chaotically around him. When insulted, she smiles, when scolded, she scoffs, when yelled at, she laughs. Life is just a game, and she's playing everyone the fool...and her father is loving every minute of it.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

"_**SLYTHERIN!"**_

'_Was there ever any doubt?' _Kagome Higurashi was glad that the hat was no longer on her. She brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes as she walked gracefully down the steps to the Slytherin table.

"Welcome!"

She barely raised her head to acknowledge the second-year girl across from her, or the second-year boy beside her. She turned her eyes to the table at the front of the room and smirked as she caught the dark, almost black eyes of her father. He raised a brow and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the sorting. Her own attention moving to her hands as she laid them gently in her lap and played with a ring that was nestled on her middle finger. _"A fool's bet."_

"What's that?" The girl across from her asked. Her eyes were raking up and over her, taking in the fine quality of her school robes and the expensive earrings that were adorning her ears. She was placing a price on her friendship, and she knew she looked expensive. She was. They certainly couldn't afford her. She vaguely listened to the Headmaster as he gave a speech, her eyes trailing over the students around her, none were quite..._worth_...her time.

Money was the only language that she understood fluently. Too much of what she wanted in life, cost money. Was it wrong to want fine clothes, and jewels? It wasn't like she was spoiled; she wasn't. On the contrary, she was brought up modestly, though her father was well endowed financially, he very rarely saw it fit to give into her shopping endeavors. The earrings she wore were a gift for her on her last birthday, and the robes...well...that was her father. She was his daughter, and he'd not have her gallivanting around in rags and dishcloths. He had an eye for the necessities, not the superfluous. Still, it didn't mean she couldn't have expensive taste. She was too expensive for any of these Neanderthals. Not because of the money her family had, which was plentiful, but because of her intellect, her beauty, her sharp wit and even sharper tongue. Her father was her life, and she was his. All that she was, she'd learned from him.

The boy next to her caught her eyes, she'd seen him before, on the train. She recalled hearing him insulting some kids in a compartment while she'd been searching out one of her own. She'd firmly told his _friends_ to get out of her way, and to the surprise of the blonde, they'd both listened. It wasn't their fault, they didn't stand a chance when it came to her _charismatic manner_, that had also been a well-received gift from her father. She'd left the three of them staring after her billowing robe and entered the compartment at the end of the trains corridor before the door closed with a sharp snap. The memory was humorous at best, but he had left an impression. Not like he knew this...it was his eyes. They were like precious smoky blue diamonds, and a gem like that, was rare, expensive and beautiful. It was priceless... she smiled with a polished demeanor. "Hi,"

"Hi, Draco Malfoy," he held his hand out to her.

She knew his name, Malfoy, it was one she'd heard mentioned many times in her short life. She took his hand and was notably pleased when he lifted it to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you, Malfoy."

"Call me Draco,"

This was the start of a _friendship_, and one that she was sure would end up being _most_ beneficial.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Look at her, she's so..."_

"So_ what,_ Pansy?"

Pansy Parkinson sneered at the girl who was curled up on the couch by the fireplace, a book in her lap, her hair messily pulled into a bun as she showed off her studded diamond earrings. A pair of reading glasses rested on her nose as she turned the page of whatever she was reading. Her thumb was running along the underside of a silver band that was around her right middle finger, a stunning setting was methodically placed on the ring and was most clearly expensive. Dressed in a pair of black lounge pants and a three sizes too large black shirt, she contrasted drastically against the black clothing she was wearing. Her much paler complexion was one like that of a porcelain doll, and her soft features were infuriating. Pansy turned away from the girl as she turned another page. "...awful."

"You think so?"

Pansy glared at the girl beside her, she was about as interested in listening to her complaints as she was listening to Professor Binns...if not less so. "You could at _least_ pretend to care."

"That seems redundant, don't you think?"

"Daphne, you are what one might call...a Slytherin Princess, what will you do if she becomes a threat to="

"Who calls me a princess?"

Pansy raised a curious brow at the annoyed tone she was hearing from her friend. "What's wrong with that?"

"Pansy, look, I'm sure that this is all really important to you, and _if _I cared...which I don't...I might be willing to help you, but I won't. Go tell Draco, he likes to act important."

"Daphne!"

"Go, I'm not interested."

This conversation hadn't, in any way, played out how Pansy had hoped. When it came to the Slytherin house, there were people you listened to, and then there were people you _listened_ to. She had her own hold over the Slytherins, sure...but Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy, were in a totally different league when it came down to influential authority. Sure, they were second years, but when you were the most beautiful, most popular girl in the school, smart to boot...or when you were the richest boy from the most powerful family name of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, there was power. However, that power meant nothing if they weren't utilizing it! Pansy stormed over to the couch, staring down at the first year, Kagome _Higurashi_. She didn't recognize the name; it was by _no means_ a pureblood name that she was familiar with. "Kagome!"

"...Higurashi," she said nonchalantly, notching up another annoyance to add to Pansy's growing list.

Pansy's teeth were grinding against one another as she seethed. It was only the first day, she wasn't letting this girl get to her. Closing her eyes, she took a quiet, deep breath and faked an award-winning smile. She was in absolute control of her facial features; she knew this because she'd used this very smile to fool her parents several times. "...of course, Higurashi...what is it you are reading?" She could play nice. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer?

"A book."

"..." she heard laughter coming behind her, and she turned her glare to Daphne who simply shrugged and continued reading her own _book_. "Does it have a title?" she asked, turning back to Kagome with her voice carrying a slight edge to it now.

"It does."

Nothing, she was giving her _**nothing**_**! **"...right...I'll, let you read then." She turned away and walked back towards the couch were Daphne was seated. Not a moment after she took a seat, Draco walked in with a few of their other friends, and as he did a quick once over of the room, he smirked and made a beeline straight for _her_. She didn't acknowledge him until he spoke.

"Hey Kagome, what are you reading?"

"Advanced Potion Making,"

"_Ah..."_

The sound of a feminine laugh echoed through the common room as Pansy stared in absolute fury at the girl a year below them. Daphne was in an uncontrollable fit of giggles, finally, she stood and excused herself. With a profound grace and stunning elegance that only she seemed to possess in their school, she walked up the steps to the girl's dormitories and disappeared from many a confused student.

"What was that about?" Draco asked curiously.

Kagome smirked a bit and her eyes met Pansy's, "I wouldn't know."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one~! YES, I'm making Kagome a conniving bitch...slash...down to earth, kind and gentle girl. Let us see how this goes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamonds and Pearls**

**Summary: A new Slytherin has come to Hogwarts, and in the grand scheme that is Draco's life, she doesn't seem to care about the mayhem and gossip that is floating chaotically around him. When insulted, she smiles, when scolded, she scoffs, when yelled at, she laughs. Life is just a game, and she's playing everyone the fool...and her father is loving every minute of it.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

As much love that she had for her father, Kagome found herself looking forward to Charms. Sadly, she wouldn't be seeing her father till after lunch, but that was fine, she'd be able to enjoy Charms until then. "Excuse me, do you need something?"

Before she'd even made it out of the common room, she found herself experiencing problems. The young girl who'd taken an _obvious_ dislike towards her, not that she was bothered by this. The feeling was _quite_ mutual. She watched the girl lift her chin in a manner that was seemingly supposed to make her feel inferior. _She didn't._ Her eyes narrowing in what Kagome could only guess to be a method to intimidate her. _It didn't._ The smirk on her lips was probably there to make her feel uncomfortable. _She wasn't._

"If we are going to just stand around staring at one another, I suggest giving me something better to look at."

A sound of chuckles echoed around Kagome and Pansy, though Pansy's cheeks took on a decent shade of scarlet as Kagome held her hand out and motioned her out of the way.

"Don't you think you should learn a spell or two before you start bossing me around!?"

"I highly doubt I'll need to use my wand to deal with someone like you." Kagome smiled charmingly; her eyes lit with something dark. "I'm creative enough; yes, you'll find...there are far worse things that I can do to you. None of which, involve me using a wand. Oh...but you can use yours. Wouldn't want there to be an unfair advantage." She left Pansy to her temper tantrum, not all too interested, and wanting to get to breakfast before there was nothing left on the table. She'd seen the two brutes that followed the Malfoy heir, they clearly could pack away a good portion of the daily menu.

She could feel eyes on her as she walked over to her table in the great hall. Not having to look up, she pulled a clip from off her robe where she'd had it biting down on the edge of her sleeve. Gathering her hair into her hands, she twisted it up and out of her way before clipping it up. Another lesson her father had taught her. She'd had quite the head start on potions because of him. He was tediously strict though, especially when it came to her hair. He disliked when it was in her face or needlessly in the way. This meant that, during breakfast, lunch, dinner, potions and studying...it was up. If it could distract from what she was doing, then it needed to be tied or clipped. No longer was there a feeling of someone staring holes into her.

"So Kagome, I can't say I've heard your last name before, your family-"

"Both my parents are magical, yes. I am currently using my mother's maiden name."

"Oh, separated?"

She turned her eyes from Draco who had been the one to start this conversation. Her eyes trailed over to an Italian boy who was nodding in understanding at his own _conclusion_.

"My mother gets a divorce every other year, I get it."

She smirked, "my parents aren't separated. I chose to go by my mother's maiden name." She took a grape and popped it into her mouth as she gained curious looks from both boys. "While I'm sure you both know my father, I feel it's not necessary to use his name here. I can rule this school without a prominent background, or well-known last name."

"Then humor me, if we know him...who is he?"

She looked back at Draco before leaning forward a bit and gazing past him towards the table at the front of the great hall. "He's up there."

The two turned and looked, "Lockhart?!"

Kagome cringed, "gracious no! I couldn't even be bothered to read the books he had us buy." She'd never been so against spending money; her father had made sure to point out the irony of her always buying _rubbish_. She argued what he though to be _rubbish_ but the argument didn't get her any further from the bookstore.

"That leaves...Flitwick...and Snape...neither could possibly be-" Draco looked at Kagome and his eyes widened at the smirk she had on. "...you couldn't possibly be related to Professor Snape."

"Related? He was a deciding factor in conceiving me. Takes two to tango...or so they say." The blush on the boy's cheeks left her feeling pleased with herself as she continued munching on grapes and toast. She wasn't too horribly hungry, but still enjoyed fruit in the mornings.

The Italian shook his head, "I don't see it."

"I take after my mom mostly, but she has brown hair, and blue eyes...I'm my dad's when it comes to personality."

"So...can we expect some good old fashion nepotism?"

She was glad that she'd had the common sense to show up so much earlier than the others. While there were a good number of Slytherins at the table, they weren't surrounded by any. Shaking her head, she scoffed, "I doubt it, my father wouldn't have pushed me so hard in our home lessons if he was going to provide me with an easy ride through school." Her hand dropped away from the bowl of fruit and she fiddled with the ring on her finger again. It was an outrageous habit of hers. She knew it. Still, it comforted her to touch the ring when she found herself thinking of complicated or unsettling topics. The idea that her father might _indulge_ in nepotism...was _most_ unsettling.

"Yeah, mate...I can't see him giving her special treatment in her assignments. She'll certainly get away with trouble, but that's because she's a Slytherin. He doesn't spoil me in class, and he's my Godfather."

That was news. She turned her eyes to Draco, and he saw the shock on her face and laughed.

"You weren't aware? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I didn't know about you either."

She shrugged, recollecting herself as she looked around the room. Her eyes met Pansy's as she started towards them. "I don't think I need to mention this but keep this information to yourselves." She stood to leave, "I don't like rumors when they concern my father." She looked at the Italian, "I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it." He stood, holding his hand out, "Blaise Zabini, a delight to make your acquaintance."

"Indeed..." she took his hand, her eyes not leaving his eyes as he dipped his head and copied the Slytherin Prince in his greeting from the other night. She smiled and watched as he straightened before letting her hand fall back to her side. "I guess I'll see you both later." She turned and deftly sidestepped Pansy and walked off before the girl could say anything to her.

**-x-x-x-**

Pansy was once more, livid. She could just tell that this year was going to be _dreadful_. "I don't know how you can stand to be around her. She's all talk."

Draco and Blaise shared a look before both returned to their food. Neither cared to get on the Head of House's bad side, and they both wagered that if it got out that Kagome was his daughter, that's exactly where they'd be. Oblivious truly can be bliss, but they knew now, and they weren't going to be the ones to start _that_ rumor. Pansy...would just have to find out the hard way.

"_She's horrible..."_

"Maybe you should just leave her alone. I don't have a problem talking with her."

"That's because you're you!"

"And me?" Blaise asked, "she was talking just fine with me too."

"Then maybe it's because you're both good-looking guys, it just goes to show the type of girl she is." She sneered, her nose scrunching up as if she'd eaten something rotten.

"..." Draco shook his head, "I would keep those thoughts to yourself...just some...friendly advice."

She rolled her eyes, "you must have fallen under her charm too. What a pity. Your father would have much to say about your taste in girls, Draco."

'_I'm sure he would...'_ Draco chuckled, "my dad has a lot to say about many things, are you going to tell on me?"

She didn't reply.

"Well, I didn't realize we were so close that you and my parents were sending correspondences." He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Blaise by his side quickly enough.

"She wouldn't,"

"Wouldn't she?" Draco muttered, "she's just as devious a Slytherin as we are. If something wasn't going your way, wouldn't you resort to more _underhanded_ tactics? I know I would. I've done it before."

"What will you do?"

Draco chuckled, stopping and turning to his _friend_, "the same thing you will. Nothing."

"...right...and what will doing nothing achieve?"

"Everything."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two~! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Clearly, a line has been drawn between Kagome and Pansy, and neither look ready to bow their heads at one another. Draco and Blaise know who daddy is and both have decided to remain silent of the knowledge, lest they anger their Head of House. Next chapter….well...I guess a preview won't kill me.**

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**PREVIEW**_

"_You are awfully brave, Pansy." Kagome ran her wand free hand over her hair and glared heatedly at the piggy nosed girl. "I'm not sure what stones are rolling loose in your head, but if you so much as look in my direction again, I'll hex you blind!"_

"_You can't, you'd be expelled!"_

"_Try me..."_

"_Miss. Parkinson...twenty points from Slytherin...and Detention, my office...eight tonight."_

"_But professor! You heard what she said!"_

"_And if you hadn't taken it upon yourself to...assault your fellow Slytherin...she perhaps would not have retaliated quite so violently. I think, you should consider yourself lucky, that her threat was only...vocal. My office at eight...Miss. Parkinson."_

**Me: SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamonds and Pearls**

**Summary: A new Slytherin has come to Hogwarts, and in the grand scheme that is Draco's life, she doesn't seem to care about the mayhem and gossip that is floating chaotically around him. When insulted, she smiles, when scolded, she scoffs, when yelled at, she laughs. Life is just a game, and she's playing everyone the fool...and her father is loving every minute of it.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

Amid walking to Potions, Kagome had stopped and stared ever so curiously at the brightly colored robes of her _Defense Against Dark Arts_ professor. He was a strange individual to be sure, and sketchier than the dodgy skulks of Knockturn Alley...she would know! Oh, the countless number of times that she'd walked the darkened and gloomy alley way, her heeled boots would be echoing off the stone walls as they clacked with every step along the cracked cobblestone steps leading to Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary. The ill scent of the unsavory witches and wizards that lurked the shadows there, were of the most morbid her nose had ever been met with. But the shops were certainly interesting.

Her mother protested on her behalf, calling the place undignified for a young witch. Her father reasoned that there was no place in the world that would be considered _dignified_ for a young witch, lest he invite her to join the ranks of the Death Eaters. This was an argument of many she'd heard growing up. She knew her father's past, as did her mother... Kagome stole her eyes away from the overly self-confident and ridiculously dressed professor...thinking of her father's life before the fall of Voldemort, she smiled vehemently. The drudgeries he'd been forced to endure with the man, to come out with his head still stable and his freedom still firm, her mother called it a miracle. She didn't believe in miracles, however.

The sound of her school shoes on the marble floors sounded pleasant as she walked to the Potions room with a sense of control and empowerment. She could take Slytherin house for her own. It was, in _her_ opinion, her birthright. Afterall, her father had told her many times, of his self-proclaimed title of the _Half Blood Prince_. She...was not a half-blood...not like her father...although it wouldn't have perturbed her either way. She had a wizard father, and a witch mother, no mater _their_ blood status, she viewed _herself _as a pureblood. She dared anyone to say otherwise!

"You are awfully early."

Kagome smiled, "I wasn't all too hungry for lunch, and seeing how you didn't show up, I figured you were skipping as well."

"Of course, you weren't, and I hardly think you need to concern yourself with my wellbeing."

Feeling especially mischievous, her voice dropped into a snide tenor, "it's not like you seem to care one smidge, someone ought to."

Black eyes looked down at her as black silk tresses fell in a portrait around her professor's face. "Don't be so cheeky,"

"Cheeky, why father, I daresay you've gone senile in your...deep-rooted age."

"Deep-rooted..." a cold chuckle sounded in the dungeons. Humor, it was filled with a dark humor. "Fix your hair before class starts."

"I never see you throwing your hair up into a ponytail." She muttered, though the clip in her hair had come loose. She undid the updo and quickly twisted it back up into place before reclipping it.

"Sit, class will be-" he hadn't a chance to finish his sentence as his class started to file in. All first years, so there would be no common sense to be seen in this class, as they were doomed to make every mistake known to wizarding kind.

After a rather dull introduction on his part, being that the joy of walking in with his normal _dramatic flair_ had been taken out of his hands. Severus began teaching the bare minimal of the basics, as his first class was almost always spent explaining the uses of the tools and then, of course, he'd assign a written essay over the first potion they would be required to make come the following week, after...they learned the ingredients. Severus let his eyes settle on his daughter, the metaphorical _apple of his eye_. She was every bit of him, right down to her potions savvy and talent in the Dark Arts, though he only let her dabble. This...much to her mother's _displeasure_.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses." The romanticism of his words didn't escape him, as it was in fact a source of poetry in its own delicate art. "I can teach you-"

**-x-x-x-**

Walking out of their History of Magic class, Blaise, Pansy and Draco, along with the rest of the Slytherins and several Hufflepuffs, made their way towards their next class. Pansy yawned from next to Draco, she was exhausted after listening to Professor Binns. How anyone could manage to stay awake in that class was beyond her. "What's next?"

"We have Double Potions, with Gryffindor, of course."

"Of course," Pansy replied to the Malfoy heir. She got on quite well with him, occasionally. She supposed there were times where he couldn't stand to be in her presence, but then there were times like this when the two could talk without problems. She personally didn't see why he was so bipolar with his likes and dislikes. He liked attention, yet he disliked hers. It made absolutely no sense to her.

From where they were walking, they could see Gryffindor up ahead of them walking towards Potions; Pansy pulled her wand out and flicked it towards the Longbottom boy. The Slytherin's laughed as they watched Longbottom tip over his laces that were tied to one another. His fall taking many other second year lions with him as he had reached out to stop his fall and failed miserably.

Draco and Blaise laughed out as they walked over a second year. Crabbe and Goyle knocked aside Gryffindors as they stepped around the dogpile and made their way past the Gryffindors still standing and glaring at them.

As if that wasn't enough for Pansy, she smirked as Slytherin first years started out of the Potions room and she maneuvered herself in front of Kagome, blocking her way as she did.

"For the second time today, I find myself graced by your undesirable visage." Kagome fixed her satchel on her shoulder as she tried to sidestep Pansy.

"You seem a bit nervous, Higurashi. Afraid to get into it outside a Professors classroom?"

The pettiness of the comment had Kagome groaning, "is this something you enjoy? I find it distasteful, personally. I don't mind making you look bad, Pansy, but I least provide me with a challenge." She cocked her hip a grinned, "the way things are going...you will always be inferior to me. In... every...way." She walked by Pansy but didn't get too far when she was yanked backwards by the clip of her hair. The clip snapping in two and falling to the ground as her long waves fell chaotically over her shoulders, some still in a vice grip as she twisted underneath the arm. Her bag falling to the ground as she took the girls wrist with her, forcing her to let go of her as Kagome placed her in apposition that would have broken her wrist had she not let go.

Kagome straightened up as she stared hatefully at Pansy, not even sure when she'd grabbed her wand, but the hall was silent as they watched the two Slytherin girls. "You are awfully brave, Pansy." Kagome ran her wand free hand over her hair and glared heatedly at the piggy nosed girl. "I'm not sure what stones are rolling loose in your head, but if you so much as look in my direction again, I'll hex you blind!"

A look of fear crossed the girls eyes for a moment before she shook her head, "you can't, you'd be expelled!"

"Try me..."

"Miss. Parkinson...twenty points from Slytherin...and Detention, my office...eight tonight."

Kagome and Pansy turned to see the Head of Slytherin House standing in his doorway with a darkened and shadowed look in his eyes. Kagome met his eyes as he nodded for her to leave. This...didn't go unnoticed by _anyone_. Gryffindors, and Slytherin's alike, took note of the enraged glare of the Potions Professor, and it was obvious to the all just who it was directed at.

"But professor! You heard what she said!"

"And if you hadn't taken it upon yourself to...assault your fellow Slytherin...she perhaps would not have retaliated quite so violently. I think, you should consider yourself lucky, that her threat was only...vocal. My office at eight...Miss. Parkinson."

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is the next chapter! I will update again soon; hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now, I must go make a pot of coffee, my mom is nagging me to make her coffee and she won't stop until I do. Review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diamonds and Pearls**

**Summary: A new Slytherin has come to Hogwarts, and in the grand scheme that is Draco's life, she doesn't seem to care about the mayhem and gossip that is floating chaotically around him. When insulted, she smiles, when scolded, she scoffs, when yelled at, she laughs. Life is just a game, and she's playing everyone the fool...and her father is loving every minute of it.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

You couldn't cut the silence with a serrated blade, so thick and heavy in the air, it was suffocating. Slytherin Common room had become a danger zone towards anyone who was neither Kagome nor Pansy. If the two were in the room, everyone seemed to become silent and distance themselves from the pair before they got caught in some unavoidable crossfire. This went on for four more days, and it was becoming horribly obvious to Slytherin House that any chance of a ceasefire was dubious in any near future.

"What are you working on?"

"Herbology essay," Kagome muttered as she continued neatly writing on the long sheet of parchment. Her eyes roaming a page from a book as she turned it back to a previous page before turning it forward to look at a picture. "Actually, it's not even an essay on Herbology. It's an _introductory_ essay, on what we know. I'm already almost done."

"If it's on what you know, why do you have a Herbology book open."

"I was actually looking ahead about Snapdragon's; we are supposed to learn how to train them next week and so I was getting a head start on the lesson." She looked up and watched as Theodore Nott nodded and sat down with a book on Transfiguration, the Beginners Guide to. "Don't you get a second textbook for Transfiguration's in second year?"

He shook his head as he turned to a specific page, "nope, seems Lockhart monopolized the School list this year, with Standard Book of Spells Year Two as the only exception."

"Oh, those...did you read them?"

He raised a brow, "of course, we were told to."

"I guess, he's too...hmm, what's the word."

"Gaudy?"

Theodore and Kagome turned slightly at the sudden new arrival to their conversation. Kagome smirked, "Gaudy works, extravagant and loud, it's a perfect description." She turned back to her essay and finished it off before applying a quick dry spell on the ink and rolling it up. "Gentleman, if you will both excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." She grabbed her book and popped it into her satchel before shouldering the bag and leaving the boys behind.

"Where do you think she's running off to?" Draco asked as he settled down on the couch.

"No idea; how was Quidditch practice."

"Well, which part...before it started or during?"

"What happened before it started?"

"Heh," Draco smirked before he started talking about the Slytherin Teams run in with the Gryffindors. Laughing as he recalled calling the Mudblood out in front of everyone and insulting the tragedy that was the Weasley's wand and charm work.

**-x-x-x-**

"What's got you so quiet?"

"Hm?" Kagome looked up from where she was peeling the skin from a Shrivelfig, her cauldron on a low simmer as she had been monitoring the red liquid carefully. "Nothing really, I was thinking about the Common Room this last week."

"What's going on in the Common Room?" Severus watched as his daughter carefully dropped the fleshy meat of the Shrivelfig into the potion, the Red changing a bit to accommodate the fig.

"Everyone is just on edge. They think that Pansy and I might start the next Wizarding War. She's so...uhg!" She tossed another fig into her cauldron, the color changing again, still not the turquoise she was looking for, she started peeling the skin of one more Shrivelfig. "She must have gotten into Slytherin on her flaws alone."

Severus raised a brow at his daughters comment, "indubitably my dear," he watched the third of her figs sink into the cauldron and the liquid finally settled into a turquoise color. She began stirring the liquid and he watched her as she did this until the turquoise changed to a deep blue.

Kagome pulled the wooden spoon from the cauldron, tapping it along the side before placing it down on the side. She walked away from her cauldron and took a seat across from her dad. "I was hoping for more cunning and achievement-oriented students in my house."

"I think the same thing every year...but instead, I get the same crop of bigoted, self-serving snakes as I do every year. Though, everyone has flaws, my house certainly does its best to make theirs more noticeable. Your potion...is simmering."

Kagome stood back up and returned to the cauldron, a sunny yellow color met her eyes as she took in the liquids ever changing color. She took a handful of porcupine quills and started to evenly distribute them into her potion until the color returned to it's deep blue. "You altered this potion so much...I get the peppermint counteracts the side-effects of the potion but what is the deal with peeling the skin of the figs?"

"The figs flesh is the essential essence needed in the potion, when actually, you normally will add four figs with the skin, it also becomes too much for the potion. Remove the skin, and the flesh immediately starts to mix with the potion, so the color of the potion changes quicker to the preferred turquoise. Less...is best..."

"Yes, yes, yes...less is best. What's this for anyways?"

"A student is currently in the Medical Ward undergoing a Trauma charm, she apparently has a fear of heights and just had her first flying lesson."

"Ah..." Kagome laughed, "so the Euphoria Elixir, seems like cheating if you ask me."

Severus didn't reply as he watched her continue to mix the potion. When she finally was finished nearly twenty minutes later, the clinking of the ladle and the vials told him she was bottling the potion and labeling them.

"Here you go! Happiness in a bottle...ten of them." She carried a small box over with the ten vials and he picked one of them up, eyeing the bright yellow color with the rainbow-like effect towards the base of the liquid. He opened the vial; taking in the sweet aromatic scent, he nodded his head in approval. "Very well done, go ahead and deliver these to Madam Pomfrey, and I do believe you have Charms in ten minutes, have Pomfrey write you a note."

Kagome nodded, watching her father clean up the cauldron and ingredients as she grabbed her bag and the box of Euphoria filled vials before taking her leave. Stopping at the door, she looked back, "can I use one of these?"

Raising a brow, he looked contemplatively at her before giving her the go ahead. After all, what trouble could she possibly get into with a Euphoria Elixir?

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter four...I feel that perhaps Severus doesn't know his daughter at all. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~! Let me know what you think! Below is a new story that I'm working on, I will try to get a few more chapters written before I start posting, next up is A Study in Emerald: Silver Linings~**

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year, in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards...she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diamonds and Pearls**

**Summary: A new Slytherin has come to Hogwarts, and in the grand scheme that is Draco's life, she doesn't seem to care about the mayhem and gossip that is floating chaotically around him. When insulted, she smiles, when scolded, she scoffs, when yelled at, she laughs. Life is just a game, and she's playing everyone the fool...and her father is loving every minute of it.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Please remove yourself from my presence, it's too early to deal with you."_

Draco looked up from his History of Magic essay and frowned as Pansy was clearly trying to start problems with Kagome again. She was hovering over her with her normal prissy air and had a scowl on that looked horrendously out of place with her prime and pristine uniform. "Pansy, you seem to have gotten lost. How about I show you to the opposite side of the common room."

Pansy looked ready to blow fire when Draco came to Kagome's _rescue_. "Bugger off Draco!" She snapped, taking all the occupants in the Common Room by surprise. Even Kagome looked shell-shocked by her harshness towards _Draco Malfoy_.

"Goodness, alright Pansy." Kagome let her scroll roll up and stood so that she was nearly nose to nose with the slightly older witch. "Let's take this outside...shall we?" She smirked, "somewhere that the Professors and Students won't be able to interrupt...perhaps...the Forbidden Forest? It does sound like a most _ideal_ dueling ground."

"You haven't even taken a dueling class!"

"That means the odds are in your favor, surely you aren't afraid..." Kagome tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "...are you?"

The phrase _hook, line and sinker_ came to Draco's mind as he watched Pansy bite the obvious bait, like a Grindylow on a fish!

"Lead the way, wouldn't want you to get cold feet."

"Girls, girls...come on now," Blaise chuckled, placing an arm over Kagome's and Pansy's shoulders as he came between the two. "couldn't the two of you play Gobstones instead?"

Kagome peeled his arm off her shoulder and walked past Draco who watched her, and Pansy leave the Common Room. Turning to the rest of the students who stared wondrously at the two, he frowned and thought quickly of his choices.

"Shouldn't we tell Snape?" Theodore asked curiously as he grabbed Kagome's rolled parchment and placed it in her bag. Shouldering both hers and his before walking towards Draco and Blaise. A chuckle from the sofa behind Draco, drew their attention as they all turned. "What's so funny Greengrass?"

Daphne smiled charmingly, "care not for my name, Theodore? Here I thought we were friends." She stood with a grace and elegance that most students in Hogwarts couldn't dream of possessing. "Let the two duel this out, it'll happen sooner or later, best to get it over with before it turns into something more severe. At least neither of them is proficient in dueling yet."

"I'm more worried about them going into the Forbidden Forest," Draco said, his eyes on Daphne's as he relaxed a bit at the fact that, she was right, neither girls could duel.

**-x-x-x-**

As they had stepped past the threshold of the Forbidden Forest, Kagome walked further into it. She'd been somehow enamored with the idea that the forest was _Forbidden,_ yet it was so easy to simply "walk in". She didn't know where she was going, but she figured by simply going straight, she could find her way back easily enough...with or without Pansy. Finally, turning around to face Pansy, the girl was white as paper, terrified but too stubborn to voice it. She might as well have been petrified. Smirking, Kagome opened her arms wide and spun slowly around before meeting Pansy's eyes again, "home sweet home, I'm sure you'll come to enjoy it here. Because after this duel, if you mess with me again...I will be sure to lose you in this forest."

Pansy wasted no time with the niceties that Kagome's father had taught her, no bowing, no count to three...as she watched Pansy snap her wand at her, Kagome brought her wand up and muttered, _"Protego," _barely giving Pansy time to process the smirk on her lips before she spun with deadly precision and shouted, "INCARCEROUS!"

Pansy screamed as ropes shot out at her and bound her tightly. Gravity dragged her to the forest floor as she squirmed and tried to wiggle her way out of the tight binds.

"What a sight for sore eyes, yes...this is certainly well-worth the trip in here."

"L-let go of me!"

"Now, why would I dare to do a silly thing like that?" She let her hair down, then twisted it much tighter before clipping it out of her way. Her wand twirling in her hand before she snapped it towards Pansy, sending a stinging hex her way as she did.

"_AH!"_

A cold look passed over Kagome's eyes as she wondered out loud, "a couple nights in the Forbidden Forest might do you some good..."

"N-no!"

"No?" She sent another wave at the girl, smirking devilishly as pimples started popping up randomly all over the girls normally flawless face. The blistering red pimples looked irritated against her pale complexion. "Then what should I do, Pansy? If I let you leave, we may end up doing this again...and to be frank, I'm tired of dealing with you."

"L-let me go..."

"...what would you give me...for your freedom?"

Pansy stared up at Kagome who was walking up to her, stopping only when she stood a foot away, her eyes cast down in narrowed slits at her. "Wh-what do you want?"

"Your loyalty is a good place to start...the Parkinson's, after all...are one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight...I would be hard pressed to turn you or your family into enemies...though, I could say the same about myself. What do you think, Pansy? Would I make a good enemy?" Kagome crouched down next to Pansy, her wand grazed the frightened girls chin as she was now shaking uncontrollably. "Should we test out some more hex's and charms? My father mentioned to me the Unforgivable Curses, and I've always been so curious about them...should I perhaps test them out on you? The Torture Curse...the Cruciatus...he mentioned that one often to me while growing up." Kagome watched tears fall without an end in sight from Pansy's fear-filled eyes. "Swear to me your loyalty..."

"...I-I swear to you my loyalty. P-please don't hurt me! I will do anything you say!"

Just as she said it, Kagome stood and started to walk off without Pansy, pausing a few steps away, she turned and waved her wand back at the tied-up girl. The ropes fell from Pansy's body as she quickly clambered to her feet and grabbed her wand. Chasing after Kagome as she tried to calm her heart and clear her face of her tears. "Betray my trust...and the next time I bring you here...you won't leave...understood?"

Pansy nodded her head, "yes, I understand."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 5 of Diamonds and Pearls. I wanted to write more, but my shift just ended, and I must drive home now. Love you all, tell me what you think, and I will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diamonds and Pearls**

**Summary: A new Slytherin has come to Hogwarts, and in the grand scheme that is Draco's life, she doesn't seem to care about the mayhem and gossip that is floating chaotically around him. When insulted, she smiles, when scolded, she scoffs, when yelled at, she laughs. Life is just a game, and she's playing everyone the fool...and her father is loving every minute of it.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

_What did you do..._

Kagome could practically hear her father's voice in her head. She was seated next to Pansy and the two were working on their Potions assignment, no fighting, insults or dirty stares. Just working. Yet, every eye was on them as though waiting for something to happen. Her father was no exception. She shook her head as she continued the assignment.

By the time class was over and no conflicts had occurred, everyone was bottling their potions and Pansy grabbed both hers and Kagome's before taking them up to Severus who eyed her curiously. When Kagome remained seated as class let out, he wasn't surprised, but when Pansy waited until Kagome told her to go on ahead, he was quite surprised. Once alone in the class, he wasted no time in conjuring a glass and his Crystal Decanter of Firewhisky. "It's good to see that my daughter is making friends..." he took a sip of the warm liquid. As he sat his glass back down, he looked at the warm amber liquor, he turned his eyes to meet his daughters', "mind filling me in on the methods you used? Certainly, it has nothing to do with the Euphoria Elixir...right?"

"Wouldn't she be a bit cheerier if it did?"

He smirked, "so...what did you do?"

"We went for a walk, dueled a bit..." she said lightly, her fingers playing with her own wand. "...even talked some." When she finally brought her eyes up to meet her fathers, she smiled at the raised brow and look of doubt he was wearing on his face. "I'd say we came to a truce of sorts..."

"Tell me what you talked about."

"...magic..."

He sighed at the near nonexistent details his daughter was giving her. "It's a shame your mother isn't here, I'm sure you'd be more open to divulging the details of your... "talk" with Miss. Parkinson."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at her father in shock, "you wouldn't get mother involved."

"Wouldn't I?" The cocky tone he used was reserved for his family alone, and Kagome heard it clearly as a promise.

"...I may have threatened her a bit."

"A bit?"

She blushed, "fine! Let's just say she's scared I might use the Cruciatus Curse on her."

His eyes widened and a stern and serious look met his eyes as he stood suddenly, "let me see."

Rolling her eyes as she pulled the clip from her hair in a huff. Her long black hair fell over her shoulder as she moved before her dad and sat down in front of his desk. Dropping her walls, she readied herself for the intrusion of her mind.

"_Legillimens~"_

**-x-x-x-**

Draco watched Kagome as she came in and sat down on the couch, her eyes closed almost as soon as she settled into the couch. A thin sheer of sweat on her brow and a pained look had him wondering what had happened after they had all left Potions. "You okay?"

She shrugged, "just a headache. I still need to finish my Charms work,"

Pansy looked up nervously before standing and moving across from Kagome, "if you are going to the library, do you mind if I tag along?"

Kagome raised a brow and after a moment of silence, she smirked, "sure, let's stop by at Madam Pomfrey's first. I need a Pepper-up potion."

"I'll tag along with you both," Draco said as he grabbed his bag, "Blaise, Theo...you two coming?"

Shaking his head, Blaise waved him off from where he was sitting across from Theodore. The two in the middle of a game of Chess, "you go ahead, Draco."

"I'm good, mate."

Nodding, he walked out of the Common Room with Kagome and Pansy beside him.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Swish...and... flick,"_ Kagome muttered towards an unsightly looking Hufflepuff, the homely and meagre girl was trying to catch her books as Kagome hovered them around the room.

"You are having fun?" Draco asked as he finished his Charms report.

She shrugged, "define fun."

"Are you done, Draco?" Pansy asked as she rolled up her own work before putting up the book she'd been using.

"Yeah, just finished. Kagome, I know your dad's great at Potions and Dark Arts, but where does your Charms savvy come from?"

Pansy frowned, "you know her dad?"

Kagome looked up at Pansy and let the books she was hovering around the Hufflepuff drop. "Yeah...daddy is kind of famous."

"Do I know him?!"

Kagome frowned when Pansy raised her voice suddenly.

"_Shh!"_

When Pansy had the decency to blush at being hushed by Madam Pince, it brought a smirk to Kagome's lips, "to answer your question, yes...you do know him. As for my mom, she didn't want me learning outside of Hogwarts until I was eleven, but...well...I've been told I'm quite the charmer." She rolled her eyes. "My mom was most proficient in Charms and Potions; you might say that my father filled the cauldron of my mother's heart with a love potion. He used to say she was quite the stubborn witch, not likely to marry and certainly not likely to fall in love, but then...miracles do persist." Standing up, she gathered her books and looked at Pansy, "let's head back, I have to be up early for Flying classes and curfew will be in an hour."

"Think Blaise and Theo finished their game?"

The three delved into small talk as they started towards the Slytherin Common rooms, however, as they started walking with other students, silence was soon met when people started to come to a stop on the Second Floor Corridor. "What's going on?" Pansy looked at the water she'd just stepped in.

"..." Staring at the water, she was thankful that she wore heeled boots. Pushing her way forward, Kagome moved a Ravenclaw out of her way. Not able to answer Pansy, she made her way to through the crowd to see what had happened. Her two _friends_ came up beside her and she looked to see three Gryffindor's standing in the center of attention, and more surprising then that, was what was behind them. "is that blood? The Chamber of Secrets has been opened..."

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudblood!"

Kagome snapped her eyes to Draco who was glaring at the girl in the group of three centered in the middle of the puddle of water. "That's tasteless, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened before narrowing at her, but he said nothing in retaliation.

"What's going on here? Go on now! Make way..."

Kagome looked away from Draco's narrowed eyes, watching as the Hogwarts Caretaker freaked out over the cat that was hanging by its tail. She didn't know what was going on, but once Dumbledore and the teachers showed up, the show was over. She felt a hand on her arm and looked to see Pansy looking uncertainly over at Draco. Shaking her head, a single thought came to mind. _'No amount of money, makes using that name forgivable.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter six, hope everyone is enjoying this story. I'm writing while watching Barbie movies...seriously, what has become of my life. 0.0 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Diamonds and Pearls**

**Summary: A new Slytherin has come to Hogwarts, and in the grand scheme that is Draco's life, she doesn't seem to care about the mayhem and gossip that is floating chaotically around him. When insulted, she smiles, when scolded, she scoffs, when yelled at, she laughs. Life is just a game, and she's playing everyone the fool...and her father is loving every minute of it.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

Pansy didn't know what to do, watching the tension between Draco and her..._friend?_... grow. It made her nervous.

"So Pansy, what happened between you and Kagome?"

She raised a brow as she looked at Blaise, "what do you mean?"

"Well, since school stared, you two have been mere seconds away from killing one another, now...you are friends? Did she threaten you? Imperio you? Maybe she's blackmailing you or-"

"Or we set aside our differences during that duel. Stop overthinking things, Blaise."

Blaise and Pansy both turned to see Kagome walking down from the girl's dormitories.

"Come on Kagome, can you blame him for being curious?"

"You too, Theo?" Kagome sighed, "then how about the two of you join me in the forbidden forest for a duel, and you can find out for yourselves, just...what...happened."

Pansy's face lost color as she forced herself to take a seat, looking into the fire as the boys laughed.

"Will you give us the same treatment even though we aren't your enemies?"

"If you keep asking questions? Certainly."

"Did it just get cold in here?" Blaise brought his hands to his arms as he rubbed them in exaggeration before laughing.

"Well, I'm satisfied." Theodore smirked, "Suffice to say, Kagome scared Pansy Parkinson into submission...but I only wonder how."

Pansy stood up suddenly with a look of anger heavy in her eyes. "will the two of you drop it!"

Watching silently as Pansy took off upstairs, Kagome gave a cold look to Blaise and Theodore, "perhaps a walk wouldn't be such a bad idea." The temperature truly felt like it dropped in that moment, her tone having turned colder than they'd ever heard it. Not a second after they fell into silence, the portrait to the Slytherin Dungeons opened and Draco walked in. Standing, Kagome excused herself as she walked past him, her shoulder hitting his as she walked by.

The three boys watched her leave to the halls, neither stopping her, neither speaking once she'd gone.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stopped, finding a spot to settle in, she started looking over the book she'd grabbed on the way in. The sound of a page turning caused her to look up, not that she was surprised to find anyone in the library, but she still liked to know who was around her. "...Granger."

Hermione Granger's head snapped up and she stared with a cautious frown. "...you are...one of Draco's friends."

"He doesn't have enough money to buy my friendship, Miss. Granger."

"Enough money?!" Hermione narrowed her eyes, "so you are telling me that your friendship can be bought? How cheap can you be?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes; standing up, she walked over to the table where Hermione was glaring at her now. "I figured you would have appreciated my stance on Malfoy. That someone would use the name Mudblood, he loses all value to me."

"Value? What do you look for in friends? I mean," Hermione sighed and shook her head, as if trying to clear her mind. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to hear that a Slytherin hates that name as much as I do, but...value?"

"Miss. Granger, I'm not a goody two shoes like yourself. I don't go out of my way to help the weakest link, nor will you find me galivanting around with the poor and awkward kids of Hogwarts just because they have a _"nice personality"_. I am not interested in such trivial things...I simply, like money. However, even _I_ have standards, Miss. Granger."

"Please, stop calling me _Miss. Granger_. You start to sound like a professor. Call me...Hermione?"

"Are you asking me, or telling me? You don't seem sure."

"Telling...yes. Hermione. Um, what was your name?"

"Kagome is just fine,"

Hermione smiled, the idea that she might make a friend in Slytherin was a shell shocker of an idea, but an intriguing one all the same. "So, were you looking for something in the library?"

"Not really, no. However, if you don't mind talking, I'd love some company."

"Even though I'm a Gryffindor?"

"I'm not offering my friendship, Hermione, you couldn't afford me either..." Kagome sighed, "You look like you need to talk to someone, I'm merely offering to listen."

Bowing her head lightly, Hermione took a long look at her nails, they were short, plain. "How do I get him to stop using that name? It's the second time he's called me that..."

Grimacing, Kagome wondered what could possibly garner Malfoy's respect. "Really, he only respects those of the sacred twenty-eight, power and money...hm...well, actually, there might be something else..." she thought of how he'd acted with her when he first met her. "Perhaps, the key to his respect is in gaining everyone else's respect, and theirs is so much easier, I'd wager."

"How?!"

"_Shh~!"_

"Relax," Kagome said, her eyes on Madam Pince as she glared at the two of them. She watched the woman until she disappeared behind a column of books. "How attached are you to your looks?"

"I'm not changing the way I look!"

Chuckling, Kagome stretched and stood up, "not really changing, just...a makeover. Let's call this a... social experiment. Surely you are curious to find out if simply by altering your hairstyle, makeup and clothes a bit, you can change the way people view you."

"...what if...it changes me?"

"Changes you? What, you don't think a smart and sensible girl like you can handle the transition? Let me play psychic for a moment…you do this experiment with me, enjoy it, and along the way you develop a more confident and poised demeanor...while branching out with your _friends_. That's my prediction. Now...does that sound so bad?"

"No...not really, but..."

"If you start to become cocky and arrogant, I'll toss you in the Dark Lake, I promise."

Smiling, Hermione stared at Kagome for a few seconds more before her smile widened and she nodded, "then let's do it! I...I don't want him to just see me as a Mudblood."

"Meet me in the Potions Classroom tomorrow at five in the evening." Kagome said, standing to leave, before she left the library, she paused and glanced over her shoulder, "also...leave your dodo birds. I don't particularly care for them."

"_R-right..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter seven and I'm surprised this story is coming along so well. I hope we are enjoying the story and I will see you all when I wake up~ Good night!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diamonds and Pearls**

**Summary: A new Slytherin has come to Hogwarts, and in the grand scheme that is Draco's life, she doesn't seem to care about the mayhem and gossip that is floating chaotically around him. When insulted, she smiles, when scolded, she scoffs, when yelled at, she laughs. Life is just a game, and she's playing everyone the fool...and her father is loving every minute of it.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

In the Slytherin Dungeons, hushed whispers could be heard by the few portraits that were hung throughout the common room, eyeing the students that were still awake critically.

"_What did I do?"_

Brushing her bangs from her eyes, Kagome shrugged her shoulders, _"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about, Malfoy."_

"_Of course," _he had to corner her after she'd left earlier. It was late when she'd finally come back, no one was up, but he'd stayed in the common room waiting for her. When she returned, it was with a floaty air about her that had him standing without his knowing it. _"listen, whatever I did, tell me." _He had somehow ended with her pinned to the wall behind her, his hand on the wall to the left of her.

She dropped her eyes and looked away from the Malfoy heir. _"Hermione Granger,"_

"_The Mud-"_

"_that!" _she hissed dangerously, returning her gaze to his, she looked like a venomous snake in her anger. "I hate that name!" her voice rising as she let him know just how upset she was.

He took a step back, looking completely confused, he raised his hands in a look of surrender, "not so loud," he looked around and his eyes looked up the steps towards the dorms before he turned his eyes back to Kagome. "What's the problem with me calling her that? It's not like you are a... well..._you know_."

"Not like I'm dirty blood?" She raised her head and threw her hair over her shoulder. Her earrings glistened dangerously in the light of the fire, "Who are you to decide whose blood is dirty? Is their worth as a wizard decided by the purity of their blood?! What, if she's not inbred, she'd dirty?"

Her mouthy comment had him flushing, she hadn't even bothered trying to dress up that derogatory insult. He felt himself growing exceedingly more irritable when she brought her finger forward and jabbed it into his chest.

"Well, Draco Malfoy, if you want my opinion, you are far dirtier than any Muggleborn!" She jabbed him again, "I will show you...blood can only curb one's opinion for so long!"

Draco glared and pushed her finger away from him, taking her by surprise when he pushed her shoulders back and slammed her into the wall behind her. "Listen little witch, you need to seriously reconsider who you are making an enemy."

"I would say the same to you," she sneered, "I have no problem with my choice of adversaries, but you ought to better train yourself if you want to be a _worthy_ one. Now, I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. If..." she ducked under his arm, "you will excuse me, _Mr. Malfoy_."

As he watched her leave, a stark and painful realization struck him hard, _'I just made an enemy out of my Godfathers daughter...Merlin's saggy left-'_

**-x-x-x-**

The next day found Hermione Granger fretting about one thing or another in the Gryffindor Common room. Harry and Ron watched her as she fidgeted and talked out loud to herself.

"Why didn't I ask her if we could meet somewhere less conspicuous!?"

Shaking his head, Harry finally made himself known to her as he walked the rest of the way to his best _female _friend. "What are you goin' on about?"

"Oh, Harry! No, uh...nothing! I was, um...tutoring!"

"You need tutoring?!"

Hermione frowned, and Harry could see she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "no, Ronald, _I _am tutoring...a first year...so, I ought to go ahead and meet up with her." She grabbed her bag and started towards the door.

"What about dinner?"

She blushed as she hadn't even considered lunch, "I'll...that is to say..." she looked around the room and frowned for a moment before finally spotting familiar faces, "Fred, George!"

Ron and Harry turned to see the twins as they responded to Hermione calling out to them.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"What do you need?"

Hermione smiled, watching as Seamus walked into the Common room. "I saw you both experimenting this morning, Harry and Ron were asking me about your newest creations! Tell them!" She darted between the twins and out the Portrait just before it shut.

"...did she just use us as an excuse to get away from lil' Ronikins?"

"Why Fred, I think she did."

"Well, George, we mustn't disappoint her!"

Ron and Harry both backed away as the twins closed in on them with mischievous grins in place.

**-x-x-x-**

"_H-Hello?"_

"Come in Miss. Granger,"

Hermione went sheet white at the sound of her Potions Professor's voice. She swallowed a heavy lump and closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply before exhaling and walking inside. She saw Kagome sitting on a desk across from their professor and immediately she suspected that she'd been tricked. _'This is what happens when you trust a Slytherin!'_

"Finally got here," Kagome muttered as she hopped off the desk. "Come, come!"

"Uh...but, what about-"

"Miss. Granger, pay no mind to my presence. I will be here long enough to finish grading your essays, and then I will be out...of...your hair. Kagome...your...hair."

Kagome rolled her eyes and twisted her hair into a tight clip.

"Um, am I missing something?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

Kagome shook her head, "Hermione _Jean_ Granger," she chuckled as the brunette's eyes, watching them widen in surprise. "I believe...you will find that...not _everyone_ is against you. Should you know how to ask for help and, of course..._who_. I am not an ordinary Slytherin, as I'm sure you've surmised. One might say that I have..." Kagome paused in thought, tilting her head as she tapped her shoe considerately for a moment, "friends in high places. My friends, are yours..."

"I didn't agree to that, Kagome."

Hermione turned her eyes curiously to Snape who had his head down and was marking through essay after essay with a furiously moving quill. "You mean to tell me that Professor Snape is your friend?"

Kagome shrugged, "I couldn't answer that...I for one never considered him much for niceties. However, we do share a common dislike of the use of the word _Mudblood_. In that, he is an ally to this experiment. Kindly providing us with a quiet place to work." She looked at him, "could we use your office?"

"Go ahead, but this..." he motioned to the three of them, "doesn't go any further than this room. Am I... understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Right, right~" Kagome smiled, taking Hermione by the hand before leading her to the office space towards the far back, past the ingredient's cabinet.

**-x-x-x-**

"So, let's start with your uniform," Kagome pointed to a curtain draped in a circle, "there is a better fitted uniform for you inside, change quickly."

Hermione blushed, "better fitted?"

"Nothing to worry about," Kagome pushed her forward, "just change and we will get started with your hair next."

"Right...my hair..."

Kagome sat down and glanced around her dad's office as she listened to the sound of fabric shuffling. "So... our _esteemed_ potions professor told me that if I got rid of your curls, he'd have me clean cauldrons for the rest of the year."

"You lie!" A shocked voice came from behind the curtain.

Smiling, she shook her head, "has he been giving you a hard time to, Hermione?"

"Only since my first day at Hogwarts. Oh, and by the way," Hermione moved the curtain aside as she stepped out in a pristine, pressed and fitted uniform, "how did you know my middle name?"

"He told me," she jabbed her thumb at the office door.

"How does Professor Snape know my middle name, and more specifically, why did he tell you?"

She shrugged, "it may have something to do with the fact that I'm his daughter...he provided me the most recent medical paper on you with your up to date measurements, and that's how I found out about your middle name."

"You...you..." shaking her head, Hermione didn't even know what to say.

"I'm his daughter. Now, come sit in front of me," she motioned to the chair before her as she took a seat on her dads office desk. Pulling out her wand, she transfigured a nearby quill into a brush. "don't take your precious curls, he says..."

"I... wouldn't mind...it's just a massive frizzy nest."

Kagome gave a huff and chuckled, "do you habitually talk ill about yourself? If so, maybe you could simply tell Malfoy that he needn't waste his time, that you've got self-depreciation covered."

Hermione softly laughed, "do you think that would work?"

"No, I fear it would only encourage him to out preform you." She ran the brush through the wild and frizzy curls. "Your hair is soft, extremely soft...and very thick. Let's see if...rather than getting rid of your curls, if we can define them and tame them into more well-defined coils. It's like a lion's mane," she grinned, "did you know that you and your friends are referred to as the _Golden Trio_?"

"I've heard mention..."

"You are often times called the Gryffindor Princess, have you heard mention of that?"

Frowning, she shook her head 'no'. "Afraid that one's new to me."

"I was thinking...something akin to the beauty that was Princess Sophia of Hanover, she was a lovely picture of elegance and intelligence, as she was well-read and good friends with the Palace Librarian. She had seven children who grew to be responsible, conscientious young adults and examples...much like she herself had been. However, she had a mean streak...referring to her eldest sons' mother-in-law as "mouse dirt mixed with pepper", that would be the equivalent to the wizarding slanderous term "mudblood". She did however give her consent. You should look her up, quite the magnanimous woman, and a perfect portrayal of blue-blood refinement. I think, modeling you softly after her, would be most advantageous."

"I will have to take your word for it,"

Kagome smiled as she continued giving Hermione's hair special treatment, gently running the brush through her hair with her wand supplying a simple sticking charm to her curls as she formed them. It took her a good hour and a half before she'd finally finished. "Wow...what a difference..." she murmured. "What colors do you like?"

"Um...for what?"

"Your nails..."

"I guess, natural colors?"

"...a soft, almost neutral pink then, something flush." She smiled, "not too much else needs to be done, you look remarkably different already. The next step is teaching you how to carry yourself." Kagome tapped her wand to each of Hermione's nails, "usually it's mum who's doing this with me," she smiled gingerly.

"You and your mum do this kind of thing?"

"Yes,"

"Mine doesn't believe in makeup or pampering such as this. She's all for...inner beauty."

"Your mum isn't wrong, Hermione. However, I believe that the confidence one exudes must also be taught, and the best way to teach it is by making one feel confident and comfortable."

"Too bad you can't fix my teeth...my front ones are...bigger than I'd like."

"Dad!"

"Ah...wait! Y-you don't-"

"I was summoned?"

Kagome smiled up at her dad as he walked into his office. "Do you know a shrinking charm?"

"For?"

"Teeth."

He sighed, "I would think Madam Pomfrey would be most suitable for that, but yes, I suppose I do."

She stared expectantly at his as he raised a brow. Letting go of Hermione's hand as she finished with her nails, she smiled as her father huffed a sigh and pulled out his wand.

"_Reducio~"_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter eight of Diamonds and Pearls. Look up Princess Sophia of Hanover. She really was quite beautiful~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diamonds and Pearls**

**Summary: A new Slytherin has come to Hogwarts, and in the grand scheme that is Draco's life, she doesn't seem to care about the mayhem and gossip that is floating chaotically around him. When insulted, she smiles, when scolded, she scoffs, when yelled at, she laughs. Life is just a game, and she's playing everyone the fool...and her father is loving every minute of it.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

"This is never gonna work,"

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the brunette who had her school robes wrapped tightly around her. "Of course not," She pulled her wand out and muttered, _"Evanesco~"_ watching the robe vanish from Hermione's vice-like grip. She smirked when the witch cried out at the loss of her uniform. "Don't worry about it, I'll have another sent to your room, but you won't be needing it while out of the corridor or unless it's cold." She cocked a hip and sighed, "you've got a lot going for you Hermione, why hide it?"

"_I don't have anything going for me, _and y-you can't just wave my wardrobe away!"

Saying it just loud enough that she garnered some curious glances from a group of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, both of which laughed at the loudly exclaimed comment. Until a Slytherin stepped forward.

Kagome paused in her steps and turned to watch the scene unfold before her. It had been a long three days dealing with Hermione's erudite, high-strung and occasionally bossy temperament, having to rewire her to be a bit more relaxed, although that was a bust. She in the end, agreed to carefully construct her words around conversations that were dependent on a good outcome. _'Though, you can't please everyone...I wonder how that's gonna go?'_

"If it isn't Granger. What's the little know-it-all doing following around one of our own?" He directed the question to Kagome, but his eyes wandered over the clothes and cleanly tidied hair that fell in silken styled curls over her shoulders. Despite the book of Advanced Wand Waving that was held under Hermione's arms, without the robe hiding her away, she pulled off confidence and charm quite well as she turned and walked past him with soft and commanding steps.

"I can put house pettiness aside for an easy _O_, Flint. Why, you have a problem with my studying with a Gryffindor? Surly my personal affairs won't make you lose sleep."

"Watch it, _Princess_."

She raised a brow at that. "Princess? I thought that was strictly reserved for Greengrass."

The rest of the Slytherins had left with the Hufflepuffs, as they'd been heading to class when this whole ordeal began. Contrary to popular belief, Slytherins did take their classes quite seriously. Just as most students did.

"We all saw the way Snape jumped in t' dock points from Parkinson for you. Wonder what that's about."

Kagome's hand, which had already been holding her wand from before when she'd removed Hermione's cloak, tightened on the Red Oak wood. "Flint, I would recommend keeping your mouth shut about things you haven't the slightest clue about."

"Marcus! You've got a problem, mate?"

Marcus Flint, Hermione and Kagome all turned to see Blaise making his way over to the three with a bothered look on his face.

"What's it to you, Zabini? Come to protect your new girlfriend and her pet?"

"_Kagome, should we get a teacher?"_

"_And miss this excitement? Merlin's, no."_ She couldn't help but smile at the disapproving look Hermione was throwing her way.

"What happened between Kagome and Pansy is hardly any of our business, why are you getting so uptight about it?"

"Because Snape's never docked a Slytherin..._ever._"

"That's enough, Mr. Flint."

Everyone froze.

'_Spoil sport!'_ Kagome turned, "Professor..."

"Should I be inclined to dock points, Mr. Flint, that is of my own volition. Would you care to discuss my recent choices in detention?"

"N-no, Professor Snape."

He nodded, "all of you, get to class. Your late."

And so, they were. Separating, Blaise left with Hermione to their Herbology class, while Kagome vacated the hall towards her Transfiguration class with Marcus behind her. Her father left to his classroom, but the problem remained at her heals.

"Do you know what I think?"

"I don't, but I get the feeling your gonna tell me." Kagome suddenly found herself being pushed back hard against a stone wall. She avoided her head being knocked back and glared up at the much taller Slytherin.

"I'm thinking that you've been doing some _things_ to garner such favorability with our Head of House. By things, I of course mean―"

Kagome brought her knee up as hard as she could and watched his eyes widen and mouth open. "I know what you meant. Now, shell we reconvene later, or are we finished here?" She didn't bother to wait for him to come to his senses. Passing him up and turning down the hall, she entered quietly into the room and apologized to her Professor for being so late.

"What excuse do you have, Miss. Higurashi. I stated early on, tardiness will not be tolerated."

"Yes, I understand. I was held up by an older student who wished a word with me...I assure you; it will not happen again."

"...sit down, Miss. Higurashi."

Kagome took her seat and sighed silently in her head. _'He's lucky I didn't blast him with my wand. I could think of a good number of charms from my dad's old spell book that would have done wonders on his already poor personality.' _She jumped when a hand prodded her shoulder, she glanced over to see a boy with blonde curly hair pointing at his book and the page number. Smiling, she nodded and pulled her own book out before turning to page 177 of her text.

**-x-x-x-**

"So, it's quite a bit nippy out here, where's your robe?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head, "it's gone. Kagome _vanished_ it." She gave a side glance at the Slytherin on her right, waiting for an insult or put down from him. When none came from the Italian wizard, she assumed that was the end of it but...well.

"It's not just looking the part, Granger, you have to act it too." He smirked, brushing a stray black lock from his eyes before opening the door to the Herbology greenhouse, _"Own this look, Granger. It works for you."_

She felt her cheeks burn fiercely at the whispered complement and watched him wonder off to his pals. One of which, Draco, acknowledged him with barely a lift of his head as he seemed to be worlds away with his thoughts. He never once glanced up at Hermione during class, and she found herself feeling a bit..._disappointed_. The attention that she did garner, had mostly been from her own House. Ranging from mildly confused eyes to hormonally unbalanced grins. She had mixed feelings about it all, to be perfectly honest. Back in the hall, she had been graced with Marcus Flints once over, but his mind was on Kagome while his eyes were on her. It was awkward until Kagome finally pulled his eyes away from her. For that, Hermione was thankful. Then Blaise showed up saving both herself and Kagome...not to mention Snape. A slight chill ran along her arms and she found that she was truly missing her warm cloak. _'Blast...Kagome, I'll be sure to return the favor!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 9! It's been awhile, but it looks like February's Bulk Batch will comprise of updates for Harry Potter crossover fics. Keep your eyes peeled and you'll see more chapters to follow! Just please, don't forget to review!**


End file.
